


Lin and Talbot: The Potion of Persistent Erection

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alchemy, Art, Cock Rings, Cum (lots), F/M, Hand Jobs, Lizardgirl, NSFW Art, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Potions, Restraints, Sleep Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: The captain of the city guard may have been wounded in the line of duty, but recuperating at the hands of his alchemist girlfriend may be his most dangerous challenge yet.





	Lin and Talbot: The Potion of Persistent Erection

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by [bioticemu](http://bioticemu.tumblr.com/). The characters of Lin and Talbot belong to them.

“Eeyuck! This tastes-”

Talbot, the injured captain of the city guard, pauses mid-grimace and slowly opens one squinting eye peer cautiously at his girlfriend who has been spoon-feeding him another one of her homemade “remedies”. Her expression on her white and blue-scaled face is stern, with thin brows furrowed over brilliant lime-green eyes. She’s had enough of his protests for one day.

“This tastes wonderful, sweetie. Eheh.. h-honest!’

The broad-chested man had no fear when getting into this mess, facing down and apprehending a group of violent bandits with nothing but his sword and picking up a few deep wounds along the way, but the thought of angering Lin while in his bedridden state was enough to make him think twice about his words.

“It is not about ze taste, you silly man. It is about getting you back on your feet! If you don’t stop spitting them up then maybe we can find one that works, even.”

Lin plants her hands on her wide hips, elbows cocked outward as she leans in close to her other’s mustachioed face with a judgemental glare.

“Honestly, Captain of the Ze Guard can’t even take his medicine! You should be ashamed!”

The blue-hued lizard girl allows her condescension to hang between them for but a moment before breaking character and exhaling a warm chuckle against Talbot’s skin before pursing her lips to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Hehe, I am only teasing. Another remedy is almost ready in ze lab. I will go fetch it!”

As Talbot watches her collect the dishes from her last attempt and skip off towards their combination kitchen/alchemical laboratory, he calls out after her:

“No rush, hun! I’ll be right here!”

After she disappears from view, he allows himself a small sigh. Being tended to by a gorgeous lizard girlfriend was nice enough, even if her concoctions could be a little on the… pungent side, but he was not a man used to being confined to bed longer than necessary. Vacation didn’t count, he thought to himself, a slight flush rising in his cheeks and between his legs as he recalled the last time he and Lin took time off to visit the beach. They barely saw the water at all for staying inside so much… Still, this was different. He’d done something foolhardy and gotten himself hurt in the line of duty, and he wasn’t supremely confident the city guard could even put their boots on right without him there to oversee things.

Lin returns after a few minutes, an agonizingly long time for the immobilized guardsman. In her hands, she carries a small tray with a steaming mug of some thick, deep blue solution. Spots of light swirl within the drink, giving it an attractive, cosmic appearance. The self-appointed nurse bends at the hips to deposit the tray, flashing her most sweetly-charming smile as she allows Talbot a full view of her shapely body and long, slender tail clad casually in running shorts and a tight tank top.

“Like what you see? Hehe, I mean ze medicine, silly. I went through a _lot_ of trouble to get ze herbs for this recipe, you know…”

“That's nice Lin, but how about a little help here? Arms all sliced up, remember?”

Lin regains her focus with a little hop before grabbing the warm mug and bringing it to Talbot’s lips.

“Oh, yes! But of course. Now tilt your head back so it doesn’t spill, hun.”

The syrupy concoction has a somewhat pleasant chalky-sweet taste at first… and then it begins to burn. Not just within Talbot’s mouth, but spreading across his entire body. A burning, stinging sensation that causes his wounds to itch furiously and entire body to sweat. His eyes go wide in surprise, he grimaces, he pleads with Lin to find some way to make it stop. Frustratingly, painfully, he is unable to do more than writhe from the hips down for fear of aggravating his wounds further, and he is forced to contemplate the entire wave of unpleasant sensation as it flushes through his body from head to toe. Lin looks on, unperturbed. Such a reaction is to be expected.

At last, the worst of it subsides, and Talbot is reduced to a panting, sweat-streaked mess in their bed, his body weakened and limp aside from one notable feature… his cock juts upward obscenely beneath the blanket covering his waist and legs, an insistent tower throbbing eagerly for freedom and for release. Talbot has never felt his cock so engorged before; the feeling was more uncomfortable than anything, and his weighty balls echoed the feeling with a dull soreness that was difficult to ignore.

“Uh… Lin? Would you mind checking on that for me? I love you and you’re gorgeous, babe, but I don’t think that’s what’s going on here… Something doesn’t seem quite right.”

She brings her gaze down his body, her eyes settling on the impressive tent he has made out of the covers.

“Hmm? Oh! Oh, hehe, just a small side effect. The alchemical properties of the potion have a tendency to collect… down below, for easy release. Your body is not able to process the leftovers any other way.”

Talbot attempts to wrap his mind around this explanation. Magic and alchemy always seemed so… arbitrary to him.

“So I need to… release?”

He turns his neck to either side with some effort, nodding towards his immobilized arms.

“You plan on giving me a hand with this, right? Not uh, just gonna leave me here, hard as a fuckin’ rock?”

Lin giggles, her hungry eyes fixated on Talbot’s pelvis as she pinches the covers between two fingers and pulls it gingerly back. His penis is furiously erect, swelled beyond its usual eight inches to an impressive size and girth. Veins bulge across its surface and the fat head has flushed a shade of deep purple in response to the alchemical stimulants pumping through it. The cock pulses with every beat of Talbot’s heart, jumping and jerking between his legs as it waves in front of Lin’s fascinated, blushing face.

“Oh my, I’ve never seen you so excited before! It would be a shame to take care of this too soon…”

Talbot groans as she draws out the scene, a note of frustration creeping into his tone.

“Any time now, hun. I’m not exactly comfortable here...”

She giggles and reaches out tentatively to take hold of his firmly-throbbing cock around the base, gasping in audible admiration at its atypical girth and stiffness.

“Hehe, how lovely! I should have tried this potion ages ago. My word, l think you could do some serious damage with this thing!”

“ _Liiin_ …”

“Sorry, sorry! Let’s see here…”

The giddy lizard girl leans over Talbot’s twitching erection and opens her mouth, allowing her long tongue to spool out in the space between them. A viscous strand of saliva drips slowly down, forming a long string where it bridges the gap between pointed tongue and swollen cock head and flowing down the now beet-red shaft until it reaches her fingers. Lin drags her hand upward, smearing the slick saliva between her palm and the burning heat of his enraged member. It twitches in her grip, strong enough to sway her hand at the wrist, and Talbot gasps as the sudden rush of sensation sent through his system.

“Fuck, you’ve always had such deft hands. You’re a goddess, Lin.”

She beams at the encouragement and gives the palm of her free hand a long lick before wrapping it around her lover’s heavy balls and cupping them as she gently kneads each straining orb with the tips of her fingers. Continuing to work his shaft meanwhile, her skillful handjob quickly raises a symphony of wet squelching sounds as her spit mixes with the copious flow of precum drooling from his cock into a slick, foamy lubricant.

Talbot’s breath quickens under her two-pronged assault, and a deep moan escapes his lips as he clenches his legs and buttocks in order to heighten the sensation. His aching cock and balls are awash in electric intensity, Lin’s concoction having heightened his sensitivity to torturous levels.

“Ah, fffuck~ I’m gonna-”

Lin pulls her hands away with a quick jerk, leaving his stranded cock to throb fruitlessly in the air.

“Lin? What are you doing, I’m so close!”

She responds with a playful grin as she rights herself and heads back toward the kitchen door.

“Oh, sorry! I forgot that I still have to do some grocery shopping before it gets too late. Although I guess we’re not out of purple eggplant after all, hehe.”

“Are you serious? You can’t leave me like this!”

“I can’t? Why can’t I leave you here, so close and yet so far from releasing that gorgeous, pent-up monster? Are you going to do something to me?”

“Lin, honey, come on. Don’t play games with me. You’re killing me!”

“Oh, hush. If ze blades of fifteen bandits couldn’t stop you I doubt you’ll die from an unattended erection. Ze swelling should be harmless, hun. Au revoir!”

“Lin, wait-!”

With a wink and a blown kiss, she shuts the door to the bedroom and hums her way into the kitchen. Talbot can hear her wash her hands, gather her things, and at last, leave. She really left him all alone, right at his edge and in utter frustration.

“That little mink is gonna get it, I swear…”

Doing his best ignore his miserable state and the potent, almost painful urge to cum within his loins, Talbot squeezes his eyes shut and does his best to fall into frustrated, fraught sleep.

The next few days are a test of endurance for the bedridden captain as his wicked and cruel girlfriend delights in teasing, tormenting, and denying his poor swollen cock at every opportunity, with neither release nor remorse in sight.

“Here, next I want to try this. Ze healing effect of ze potion should prevent any permanent damage to your... equipment.”

Lin smears more of the starry-hued brew directly onto Talbot’s shaft, working the smooth liquid into the skin until it has been absorbed completely. She takes special care to keep a keen eye on his expression and a hand on his testicles to be sure she does not push him over his edge.

Satisfied at last that her elixir has been properly applied, she bites her lip and gazes at the ceiling as she fishes blindly around a nearby bag for something. Talbot has no idea what could be in store at this point from his limited viewpoint, and frankly, he finds it difficult to care. Days under the influence of Lin’s potions and at the mercy of her hands has driven all capacity to focus from his mind. The pleasure he has been subjected to has been exquisite, and the suffering of living on the edge of release has consumed him.

When Lin finally produces a flexible cock ring to slip over his member and increase its alchemically-induced swelling even further, he is barely able to bat an eye. Either she intends for him to cum, or she does not. His protests have little sway with the horny little lizard, and he’d rather not give her the satisfaction of being humored by his pleading. She begins to lap at his cock with broad long licks from base to tip, causing his entire body to shudder and his itchy wounds to ache with dull pain.

“I swear, Lin. If these wounds heal before you give me some release… Ah, haha, you’ll be in for a rough ride for sure.”

Talbot's blue-scaled tormentor allows the head of his cock to pop out of her mouth where she had been suckling on it mere moments before.

“And what are you going to do about it, little man?”

He lets out a strained laugh at her taunt before gritting his teeth as she wraps her supple lips around his shaft once again.

“Ahh~ I think we can both agree there’s nothing ‘little’ going on right now, heh.”

Lin pulls herself back again, affecting an exaggerated pout at his refusal to play into her teasing games.

“Hmph! Well if that’s how you like it, maybe we should keep it that way! Good night~”

With that, Lin plants a quick kiss on Talbot’s cock and one on his forehead before flopping onto the bed beside him and rolling her back towards him.

“Uhm… Lin? Honey?”

Talbot’s query is met only with the soft breathing of a gently-sleeping Lin. Whether she truly fell asleep so fat or was continuing her games, the denied and flustered captain of the guard knew he would have little luck changing her mind either way. Sleeping with such a raging erection was no easy task, but he had little choice in his powerless state. He truly was at Lin’s complete mercy. Maybe if he wanted release that badly he really should try harder to appease her…

“Ahn~ Fuck, that’s good…”

Two things awaken Talbot later that night: the quiet sound of soft moaning and slow sloppy thrusts, and the overwhelming sensation of wetness and pressure at his crotch. His eyes open weakly, heavy-lidded from slumber still, and he struggles to crane his neck forward to asses the situation.

The sight that greets his bleary eyes is Lin’s ample bottom thrust toward his face, her thick tail raised high in the air above him. The covers are pulled aside, and she has taken the liberty of mounting his persistent erection while he slept. His turgid cock is buried in her smooth plump pussy, the wetness of her arousal running down the shaft to pool on his lower stomach as she slowly rides him with a rhythmic rise and fall.

As the fog of sleep begins to clear from his mind, Talbot also becomes aware of that familiar, exquisite pleasure of having his girlfriend’s tight, soft, muscular warmth wrapped around him. For what feels like the hundredth time over these agonizing few days, his balls draw close to his body and his breath quickens as he approaches that long-desired orgasm. Perhaps his moans are a bit too loud, though...

“Oh! Oops, I did not mean to wake you, Tal. Hehe, you feel like you are real close… we cannot let you  _pop_  too early!”

Talbot groans as she lifts her hips off of him, leaving his cock a slick throbbing mess as it rapidly cools in the night air.

“Jeez, Lin. If you’re not gonna let me cum the least you could do is let me sleep.”

She stifles a giggle as she gives his poor penis a playful flick which causes him to wince before curling up against his bandaged shoulder.

“So sorry, love. Of course I’ll let you rest. And if you're on your best behavior tomorrow maybe I’ll even let you cum after all. Who knows!”

“Hmph. I’ll believe it when I feel it.”

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Lin.”

The next morning passes relatively uneventfully, alchemically-induced erection aside. Lin dutifully tends to Talbot’s wounds, changing his bandages and keeping him clean and cool. At last, after arriving home from another shopping trip, does she stop by Talbot’s side to lay down a tray which contains a shallow bowl filled with an amber-colored massage oil. Clambering up onto the bed and between his legs, she gives him an affirmative nod and dips her hands into the warm lubricant before gripping his shaft firmly and beginning to stroke its swollen length.

“Alright. Let’s do something about this.”

His tone is cautious, but he cannot help but be hopeful.

“For real this time? Ah, you’re a lifesaver, Lin.”

She smiles sweetly at him as she works the tips of her fingers around the flare of his cock head.

“Yes, I know. Now relax and enjoy…”

Lin’s practiced hands dance across his dick with every skill in her repertoire, from soft fluttering touches to powerful pumps and everything in between. Her patient is in little condition to hold out under such expert ministration and is brought to his edge in no time.

“Fuck, I’m gonna-!”

When Talbot cums at last, he cums  _hard_. The overwhelming pleasure and pent-up pressure release like a bolt of lightning striking a floodgate, and a visceral roar rips from his throat as he is unable to contain himself in the face of such a powerful orgasm. His hips buck violently up and down as his sore strained testicles are pulled tight against his body, and his shoulders pull inward as his entire core tenses.

The first spurt of semen seems anticlimactic, almost sluggish, a fat white dollop which oozes from the tip of his tortured cock to sit insistently on the head. It is as if it was only a test, a reminder from Talbot’s anatomy that everything still worked: what followed was a proper blast of cum, a long thick rope propelled by powerful throbbing pulses, each one throwing more of his seed into the air to land on Lin’s head and body. The bright white semen drapes across her shocked face and open mouth, slapping wetly against her breasts and even shooting up and over the lizard girl entirely to stain the edge of the bed and the carpet beyond.

Lin remains in the line of fire, perhaps as retribution for creating this state in the first place, and is soon plastered almost beyond recognition by the relentless release of potent pent-up seed within Talbot. When his body finally ceases to buck and the last pulse of semen is spent from his thoroughly-drained balls, Lin is entirely soaked from head to stomach and across her kneeling thighs. Drops of sticky cum droop off of her body, trailing thin strands behind them, and her lime-green eyes peer out from behind a stark, creamy mask like a clown who has taken a pie to the face.

“Well, uhm… that went well, non?”

Talbot has been reduced to a panting wreck in the aftermath of his epic orgasm, barely able to catch his breath let alone respond.

“Lin, that was… I mean, wow. But… fuck, I think I hurt myself real bad…”

As she wipes the coating of rapidly-cooling cum off of her face, she notices a series of bright red blossoms blooming across Talbot’s bandages.

“Oh no, you silly! You’ve opened up your wounds again… That means we will have to start ze healing process all over again!”

“You mean… I have to stay in bed even longer?”

“Why yes! Hehe, don’t you worry, love. I will go get us cleaned up and then get to work right away on a new remedy to help you heal!”

The sloppy lizard girl hops up, semen dripping from her body with every movement. With a bright, beaming smile, she turns and heads toward the shower with a skip in her step and a wordless tune on her lips.

Talbot can only frown, his body in pain and his cock covered in congealing, cold cum. He hears the shower turn on as Lin continues humming, oblivious.

“Uhm… Lin? A little help? Ah, fuck… you’ve really done it this time, Talbot. You’ve really done it this time…”

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)
> 
> Character art of Lin created by [D-rex](https://d-rex-art.tumblr.com/)!  
> 


End file.
